


You Never Left My Mind

by BinarySuns



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Becho Breakup, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Love Confessions, Misunderstandings, Tears, anti echo, sorry to anyone who likes her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 20:26:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15565761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BinarySuns/pseuds/BinarySuns
Summary: My own take on the Bellarke reunion we deserve in 5x13 part 2.** There might be a scene that could be cannon in 5x13 part 2 in regards to Bellarke **





	You Never Left My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with another Bellarke fic! There is brief Becho at the beginning but it is very anti Echo. I apologize if you like Echo, please stop reading if you do.

Bellamy’s thoughts about what had taken place just mere hours ago were repeating in his head over and over as he sped towards the ship where Clarke, Raven, and Shaw would hopefully be safe and unharmed. Madi was in the passenger seat with Murphy and Emori in the back of the rover. 

————————————————————--------------------------------------------------------------------

“Everything did change the moment we touched the ground. I’m sorry. We... we just don’t work down here.” 

Bellamy had wanted to break up with Echo amicably. He still had cared for her quite deeply. She was his family now. Someone he had hoped would be around for the rest of his life, who would be loyal to him and the rest of their friends. However, his wishes didn’t always come true.

Echo had been furious with him, something he should have foreseen. She had hissed hateful words and threw their equipment around that had been stored in the rover. That is, until Madi came over, demanding she calm down. Claiming she was already on thin ice after what she did in the valley. He had turned to Echo in confusion at that. 

“What happened in the valley?” He asked wearily, growing afraid of the answer.

The other woman had the sense to look guilty, but she didn’t speak. This action caused Madi to roll her eyes. 

“She tried to kill Clarke and she would have succeeded if I hadn’t stopped her in time.” Madi sneered to the woman, narrowing her eyes with her hands on her hips.

“I-I was doing it for you, Bellamy!” Echo stammered, coaxing him to understand her reasoning. Bellamy’s mouth had dropped, betrayal swirled in his gut. 

“Are you kidding me? Please tell me you’re pranking me right now. Did you really think killing Clarke would make me happy? Think carefully about your answer...” He asked, voice dangerously low, pulse thundering in his ears.

“She left you to die. I regret none of my actions.” Echo stated.

“I’m not dead, am I?!” He exasperated, throwing his arms up in disbelief at what he was hearing from her. “Octavia tried to have me win in the pit but I wouldn’t do it. That’s on me. Octavia was the one who was willing to let me die instead of surrender fighting this idiotic war.” Didn’t she understand that it wasn’t Clarke who he blamed? 

“God... Have you forgotten the first three years that we were in space? How... how distraught and... depressed I had been over leaving her down here? I could hardly eat, I could barely sleep... Those were the worst years of my life. Leaving her behind is my biggest regret. Echo, I never thought I’d be happy again.” He stepped towards the woman, needing her to really hear him. Echo stood firm, expression almost impassive. Seeing her look so uncaring, so aloof, had outraged him more than he cared to admit.

“Dammit, I only forgave you because I knew Clarke would have wanted me to!” He shouted, chest tight with anger. This was something he had never voiced aloud to anyone, he had never planned to make it known. His outburst had Madi shrinking back. The look on Echo’s face told him that she already had a hunch about that fact. 

“I really should have killed her back then.” She murmured, blinking away the tears that had gathered in her eyes at the confirmation that their relationship had been based around Clarke from the beginning. She then looked to him with hardness. Her former impassive expression he had thought she lost years ago coming back in full force. His eyes blazed at her comment.

“You touch her again, and I’ll never forgive you. Do you hear me? You will be as dead as Octavia is to me. I promise you that.” He jabbed his finger towards the woman who he thought he had once knew. Who he had bared his soul to on the nights he missed Clarke or his sister the most. Who had comforted him when he woke up screaming, drenched in sweat, from the never ending nightmares of the two women he left to die.

“Come on, Madi. We need to go.” Madi nodded silently, stepping to Bellamy and grabbing his wrist, seeking what little comfort she could, as they left Echo where she stood. 

————————————————————--------------------------------------------------------------------

“Bellamy?” 

Bellamy jerked out of his thoughts and glanced to his right at the preteen who was nervously biting her lower lip. 

“Sorry,” he apologized, turning his gaze back in front of them. “What were you saying?” 

Madi frowned, wringing her hands together as she looked down. “It’s just... we haven’t heard anything from Clarke and I’m worried. She had said they’d try to radio the rover. She was supposed to be saving Raven and the other guy from McCreary but...” 

McCreary being a ruthless psycho and the worry that Clarke wouldn’t be able to take him down was implied but not spoken between the two. They were interrupted by a voice in the backseat.

“Hey, uh... so, what’s the plan exactly?” 

“We’re going ready for a fight, Murphy. Those guys might have Clarke, Raven, and Shaw captive and we need to save them.” John sighed in the back, crossing his arms over his chest and looking out the window. A small gasp left Madi’s lips at the thought of Clarke being tortured by those men again. 

“Do I at least get another gun?” Bellamy’s eyes snapped to Murphy from the rear view mirror.

“No.” Emori and Bellamy spoke at the same time. 

“Madi, don’t worry about Clarke, yeah?” Bellamy glanced back to Madi who still looked terribly anxious. “She’s survived worse than this before.” 

Madi gave him a small smile with a nod. 

The rest of the ride was relatively quiet, Bellamy focusing on the scenery ahead and trying to come up with a plan if they needed to go in, weapons blazing. 

Parking the rover, he turned to Madi who was already getting her sword and handgun ready. He reached out and grasped her wrist, lowering her gun back down. 

“No, you need to get in the drivers seat. If things go wrong, I want you to get out of here. Okay?” 

Madi’s brows furrowed and she opened her mouth, ready to fight him on the matter. How could he think that she’d just run away? After everything she had just done alongside him on the battlefield. But he put his hand up to silence her. 

“Please, Madi. I need you safe. Clarke needs you safe. They know you are Clarke’s weakness. They’ll use it to their advantage. Promise me you’ll go.” 

“But, Bellamy. You’re Clarke’s weakness too. That’s what they all believe. Diyoza has told them that since you landed. McCreary knows that you’re special to Clarke.” Madi explained, face pulled with worry. 

Bellamy swallowed thickly at the news. “I’ll keep that in mind.” He shook his head, meeting her fierce gaze that reminded him so much of Clarke’s. 

”This isn’t about me. Promise me you’ll leave, Madi.” 

Madi sighed loudly, still itching to fight, especially if they had Clarke held hostage. Or worse. She knew they were just wasting time discussing this, that it would be better for her to agree, even if she didn’t plan to see it through. 

“Fine. I’ll go.” 

“Thank you.” Bellamy smiled gratefully, reaching to gently squeeze her shoulder then looking to the back seat. 

“Ready?” 

Murphy sighed for the umpteenth time but nodded as he grabbed a machete while Emori grabbed a rifle. 

They all opened their doors and stepped out onto the dirt below. Bellamy watched Madi dutifully crawl into the drivers seat, he shot her a smile. He then turn to Murphy and Emori.

“Stay back, I’m going first. Move when I give you the signal-” While Bellamy was talking, Murphy looked behind him, his eyes widening. 

“Damn cockroach.” He whispered, causing Bellamy to pause, brows creasing at his words. 

“Wha-?” Just as he was turning around, a smaller body crashed into his own, arms wrapping securely around his neck. A flash of blonde hair whipped around under his chin at the force. His breath was momentarily knocked out, and not just because of the individual slamming into his chest.

“Bellamy-“ Clarke whimpered, holding him closer and nosing into his neck. His heart clenched, feeling the sudden need to comfort, protect, make the bad thoughts disappear from the blonde’s mind. 

“How..?” He found himself letting out a single laugh of disbelief. An arm immediately went around her waist while the other went to the back of her head, fingers getting lost in her soft, short locks. 

“I... I took out McCreary’s back up, but he escaped. I don’t know where he went.” She explained while his eyes looked behind her where Raven and Shaw were coming out of the ship. Murphy and Emori jogged over to greet them happily. 

“Are you okay?” He asked, carefully untangling her arms from his neck, ignoring her quiet noise of complaint, as he held her back at arms-width. She slowly blinked her eyes open, meeting his gaze briefly. His own raked over her from bottom to top as he checked for any open wounds. They stopped at her irritated neck, the delicate skin there an angry red with small purple blotches. Without realizing it, his hand came up to gently trace the forming bruise, a small noise of regret bubbled up at being the indirect cause of her injury leaving his lips. 

“Clarke!” Madi yelled as she slammed the rover door shut and raced over to the two. Bellamy stepped back, allowing the two to embrace. He watched as Clarke pressed a kiss to Madi’s head and whisper something into her ear. Madi looked toward Raven and then smiled to Clarke before making her way to the mechanic, but not before giving Clarke one last squeeze. 

Clarke rubbed her lips together, teeth gently tugging at her bottom lip as she shuffled her feet. She rung her hands together and cleared her throat, causing Bellamy to laugh suddenly. Her head shot up, brows furrowed and lips pouting adorably. 

“Why are you laughing? You should be furious with me right now.” She murmured, looking down in shame. 

Bellamy smiled softly. Reaching out, he gently hooked his finger under her chin and lifted her head, their eyes meeting. He moved his hand to her shoulder when he trusted she wouldn’t look away from him. Maybe he should be angry with her, yell at her, feel betrayed and make her grovel for his forgiveness. But how could he? She was here, alive. She had just saved Raven and Shaw, indirectly saved him by allowing Madi to go to the gorge. Yes, her leaving him hurt at the time, but he understood her actions. He understood that she only had one person for six years and that probably gave her some unhealthy dependency on Madi. That was something they could work through over time. Together.

“I understand why you left me. It stung, I’m not going to pretend it didn’t. But I forgive you for that. I’m just so sick of being on opposite sides from you, Clarke. I’m tired of fighting with you. I can’t do it anymore.” He explained, watching as her eyes widened. He cleared his throat quickly and shook his head, already knowing where her mind was going. 

“I want us to be on the same page again. I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but we make some extra shitty decisions when we’re apart.” She smiled sadly at that, nodding her agreement. Suddenly, she frowned and looked toward the rover. 

“Where’s Echo?”

His jaw ticked at the mention of his now ex-girlfriend. He knew this would be brought up, but he still had no idea how to break the news to everyone. Bellamy had given some vague answer when Murphy and Emori had asked him. He couldn’t lie to Clarke. He wouldn’t. 

“We’re not together anymore and we aren’t speaking at the moment.” He responded, his eyes going back to Clarke’s injured neck. She moved her hand up to cover the worst of it, probably thinking he didn’t know what or whom had caused her injury. 

“Clarke... I know she did that to you.” He stated bluntly, fingers itching to help her, bandage her, put something on her neck to ease her discomfort. 

“You didn’t break up because of this, did you?” She asked softly, eyes wide and apologetic. As though almost being killed had been her fault. He scoffed. 

“Of course we did! Clarke, do you really think I could be with someone who tried to actively kill you?” This caused her to frown further, once again worrying her lower lip. 

“But you were. You got together with her, even after she tried to kill Octavia. Why wouldn’t it be the same with me?” 

“You’re not Octavia. You... Clarke, I didn’t poison Octavia for the damn valley. I poisoned her for you.” He wetted his lips when Clarke gasped. She blinked rapidly, not believing his words. There was no way he poisoned his own sister for her. Someone who he had considered his responsibility, who he’d never hurt for anyone.

“No... I don’t believe that.” She shook her head, stepping back. Closing in on herself again. He quickly reached out and took her hand, feeling her shaking. 

“Clarke, don’t you know by now how important you are to me?” He asked, trying to show with just a look how much he meant his words. He saw her bottom lip tremble and she shook her head, a small sniffle escaping her. 

“But... but you said I wasn’t your family. You kept leaving me out of everything. I don’t even feel like I belong in your life anymore, Bellamy.” She admitted, a single tear trickling down her cheek. 

“What? I never said that.” He frowned, trying to rack his brain. There was no way in hell he’d ever say that to her. 

“When I was chained up? Bellamy, you heavily implied that I wasn’t apart of your family anymore. I can read between the lines.” She sniffled, trying to untangle their fingers. He only held on tighter. 

“No. Clarke, please.” He begged, causing her to pause. “That’s not what I meant at all. You were included in that. I truly felt that putting the flame in Madi would save all of us. You included. Especially you. And as for you not fitting in my life? Clarke, everything I did up in space was for you. ‘What would Clarke do?’, ‘Clarke would know how to fix this.’, ‘This wouldn’t be happening if Clarke were here.’ There wasn’t a day that went by that I didn’t think of you. I hardly talked to anyone the first three years we were up there because of how hard I grieved you. So, please don’t tell me that you don’t fit into my life when you never left it.” 

Clarke stood there, stunned to silence. Her mouth was open slightly, bright eyes searching his own, looking for any sign of deception. She squeezed his hand, breathing in shakily. 

“I radioed you.” She swallowed, looking to their hands momentarily. 

“What?” 

“I radioed you.” She repeated, peering back at him. “2,199 days. I try to tell myself I radioed all of you, but I didn’t. Almost all of my calls were directed at you. Only you. You never left my mind either Bellamy. Hell, you could say that I didn’t go crazy because of you.”

“Clarke... why didn’t you tell me? By the fire?” He asked, pushing away the raw pain he felt about knowing she radioed him everyday, desperate for a response that would never come. 

“I thought you knew. Until you told me otherwise. I just... I didn’t know how to bring it up. There was never a good time and-“ she shook her head and took his calloused hand with both of hers, bringing it up to her chest. 

“And I knew you’d make that exact face when I told you.” She whispered, soothing a thumb over the back of his hand as he looked up to the sky, discreetly blinking away tears. 

“Bellamy, I don’t want you to feel bad or guilty that you didn’t hear me. It was out of our control. It was a piece of shit radio that had no chance of ever reaching that far.” He breathed shakily, knowing that wasn’t true. Had the Eligius ship not blocked their signal, he guaranteed that he would have been able to hear her. Maybe not respond right away, but he knows Raven would have figured something out. ”Yeah, I had days where I didn’t even want to get out of bed, but I got through them. Because of you, and Madi. I got pretty good at using my imagination to try and picture what you all were doing up there.” She laughed softly at a particular memory she had conjured up of her up there, eating the shitty algae with them, giggling at each of their disgusted faces.

“Things would have been so different in space had I known you were waiting for me. That you were alive.” He brought his free hand up to gently cup Clarke’s cheek, the familiar softness and warmth of it bringing him comfort. She smiled, leaning into his touch, her hands still cradling his right. 

“A maiden waiting for her love who’s lost in space.” She chuckled, before abruptly stopping, realizing what she had just said aloud. 

“I-I mean-“ she stuttered, eyes wide as she stepped back. 

Bellamy couldn’t help the smile that overtook his face. He was suddenly brought back to those times where she would interrupt him when he was about to confess that his feelings were a little more than platonic for the fierce blonde. Timing was never on his side, and he’d be damned if he let it get in the way again. 

“Clarke, I love you.” He heard her gasp. “I think I’ve loved you since I recommended you go enjoy a few drinks at our stupid ‘Unity Day’ party. I never realized what I felt for you until Mount Weather. After that, I never stopped loving you Clarke Griffin. I don’t think I ever will.” Clarke had tears slipping down her redden cheeks, she was breathing shakily as she let go of his hand and gripped his hips, fingers digging into the fabric there. 

“Say something..” He urged, his hands now cupping her cheeks as he attempted to thumb away her tears. 

“I love you too.” She weeped happily with a small embarrassed laugh. “God, look what you’ve done to me.” She sniffled. Even with blotchy cheeks, a pink nose, and puffy eyes she was still the most beautiful creature he’d ever laid eyes on. 

“You’re beautiful.” He whispered. His eyes flickered from her crystal blue eyes to her soft lips, watching as her tongue peeked to wet them. Her eyes fluttered slightly, lashes brushing against the apples of her cheeks. When her lips parted, he couldn’t hold back. He leaned in, just a few centimeters away from her lips, giving her a chance to pull back. When she was giving him the green light, he puffed a breath, feeling her shiver against him, his own eyes closed as he leaned forward.

“Bellamy, Clarke! We have a problem!” Came Raven’s booming voice, causing them to snap apart, pink high on their cheeks. 

Bellamy cleared his throat, giving Clarke a small and private smile before frowning towards Raven’s quickly approaching figure. 

“What’s wrong?”

“It’s McCreary... He’s going to blow up the entire valley.”

**Author's Note:**

> I might write a part two depending on how this is received.  
> You can follow me at Evakwinter on tumblr.
> 
> P.S - I highly doubt Bellamy and Echo would ever break up in this manor in the show. It’s just what I /personally/ wish would happen. I want to remind everyone that this is a work of fiction. Don’t take anything I’ve written personally. If you don’t like it, please just close out of it and move on with your life. Thank you.


End file.
